Kisses
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Pretty much the title, Jerome loves every sort of kiss from his girlfriend, whether it's only a peck on the cheek, or a deep and passionate one. I only hope he wakes up from his day dream before Mara freaks out. You'll get it if you read it! REVIEW! x


**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

It was a dream come true in Jerome's eyes. After they came back after the holidays, he was with Mara. He was with _the Mara Jaffray. _And he couldn't have been happier, because it meant, not only with the fact he got to spend time with her, he got to kiss her. And that was something else entirely. He loved Mara Jaffray's kisses…

_The Quick Peck on the Cheek_

"Alright," Jerome nodded, closing his locker, and readjusting the strap on his shoulder. He turned to look down at her "Shall we meet here for lunch?"

Mara beamed up at him, smiling radiantly "Sounds perfect," she whispered, leaning onto tiptoes, to kiss him gently on the cheek, before turning and heading off to her lesson.

Jerome loved that kiss, it was a constant reminder, it was in public. It was so people knew that they were together. That Mara Jaffray was his, and his alone. You could look, but you couldn't dream.

_The Soft Kiss on the lips_

Jerome walked into the living room, to see Mara reading a book on the sofa, he rolled his eyes playfully "What are you reading this time?" he sighed, sitting beside her, crossing one leg over the other.

"Why…I do believe it's a…book, Jerome. Is that possible? That I could be reading a _book?" _she grinned up at him teasingly while Jerome wrapped his arms around her

"Oh ha ha, Jaffray," he grinned, leaning down and capturing her lips softly with his. He liked it, because he knew that she liked it. Because she would drop her book and lean into him, and she fit so perfectly. And even though Mara preferred for the whole world not to see this kiss, Jerome was always happy when someone walked in, for example

"Gross guys!" Patricia called, shaking her head as she walked in, covering her eyes "People sit in here!" Jerome leaned away from Mara slightly and they both grinned

"Sorry Patricia," Mara shrugged, picking up her book

"Yeah Trixie, sorry. Must be hard to see something you can't have," he motioned to himself, Patricia laughed, taking a bite of the biscuit, and rolling her eyes.

_The Good bye Kiss_

Jerome loved this one. It was one of his favourites. It didn't happen very often, and he supposed that was why he loved it so much. It gave him something to look forward to in a dire situation. When Mara was leaving to go to Jersey for a few days, for winning that newspaper competition. Jerome had taken her to the airport, and while Trudy was getting the tickets

"Don't go," he urged for the final time. Mara smiled at him

"I'm gonna be back Jerome, it will give you a time to hang out with Alfie a bit more, remember Alfie? Your best friend?"

"I know who he is," Jerome sighed "We still talk, but I want to spend more time with you,"

"More time with me?" Mara laughed loudly "Jerome we see each other practically every second of the day," he looked down at her, eyes sparkling, she sighed "I'm gonna miss you too," and she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He loved this kiss, because it had meaning, and passion, and want. He could feel her reluctance to go, and that was really all he wanted, to know she didn't want to leave, as much as he didn't want her to go. He kissed back, being careful not to push too far, he didn't want her to actually stay, and miss this golden opportunity.

"Bye," she whispered, taking her suitcase. And Jerome waved her off, right up until he couldn't see the plane anymore.

_The Carried Away Kiss_

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, as she came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. Jerome raised his eye brows slightly, looking impressed.

"Jaffray," he greeted "I like you in short shorts,"

Mara rolled her eyes, but a blush rose to her cheeks as she looked for her robe, it was a silk poka dot red one, which she slipped over her shoulders and stood in front of him. "How did you get in here? The door was locked!"

"Yes, but the key wasn't hidden," he clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth "Do you not want me here?"

"Jerome," she smiled at his crazyness. "Of course I do, I love you," she placed her hands on both sides of his face as he smiled up at her "But I need to get changed," now it was time for Jerome to grin, which he did, in a very Jerome like manner. She sighed again, but laughed

"Fine fine," he relented, standing up "But before I go," he smiled down at her, and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Jerome liked this kiss, because it was quick and easy to see where it was going. His hands would grip her waist, and her hands would become tangled in his hair, she'd get lost in the feeling and her legs would wrap around his waist as he pressed her into the wall, trying to get as close to her warmth as he possibly could. Then they would both be panting, and he'd rest her on the bed, leaning over her…and it would always stop there, always because someone was trying to get in

"Mara?" Joy's voice came through the door "Are you in there? I need my jacket,"

And Jerome would hide under her bed, all flustered and hot. And he wondered, if they weren't interrupted, would they actually do something? Or would she stop them? Or would he stop them? He shook his head.

It was a nice kiss, but Jerome didn't often like to think about the consequences.

_The Deep kiss_

This one was Jerome's favourite. Without a doubt. He loved it.

It had first happened when Mara was in after class by herself, doing extra credit, and Jerome had come to drag her home. "But please…" Mara insisted. He sat beside her, and watched her work. After she was done, she looked quite pleased with herself, scanning through it, Jerome just stared at her. Much like he had done after they had taken all those fake pictures together, just in amazement. She turned to him happily "Thank you," she whispered for his patience.

He shook his head, she didn't have to thank him. And it was mutual, they both leaned in, and kissed, it was filled with gratitude and love. He would softly smooth his hand against her cheek, and it felt like time didn't exist, they didn't need air, only each other.

It was just soft, and beautiful, and something Jerome had never pictured himself having with anyone else.

"**JEROME!**" Mara cried for the sixth time. Jerome blinked, looking down at her in confusion

"What?" he asked innocently. The two of them were sitting outside in the grass

"You've been daydreaming for the last 15 minutes!" Mara exclaimed, frowning at him in confusion, before curiosity clouded her features "What were you thinking about?"

"Um…" Jerome smiled, had he really been thinking about her kisses for 15 minutes? "Only that I love you a little bit more everyday," he whispered. Mara laughed, but she still looked at him sceptically

"Alright, I'll buy it for now…"

"Oh come on Jaffray, I could never lie to you," now this time Mara arched a dark eye brow, looking at him with a face that was 100% sure he was lying "Okay, but only to protect your feelings,"

And Mara laughed loudly.

_I've always loved her laughs…_Jerome thought, enjoying the tinkling sound coming from his girlfriend, and he was off in his thoughts again.

**I didn't like the ending, but please REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
